Bet On It
by ohgeekyone
Summary: Rosalie bets Edward that he can't make the new girl Prom Queen by the end of the year. The only problem is she refuses to be dragged into their world of status, glamour and lies. It's going to be harder than he thought...Let the game begin.
1. Fresh Meat

Forks, Washington is the new Upper East Side, according to every hot magazine around. It is the homes to the rich and the elite, where nobody is a nobody. Everyone gets what they want - period. But the one downside to Forks is your business is the whole town's business.

So when there is fresh meat arriving in Forks everyone is in competition to grab the latest gossip about the new kid. Because if you're in the know, you have the correct ammunition...and you can be ready to fire at a moments notice.

***********************

Bella Swan arrived at the airport at nine o clock in the morning, tired and groggy. She had refused to fly first class, what with despising her wealth, and had decided to 'slum it' with the economy class, as her cousin, Alice, had so delicately put it. Bella considered her father's money to be a pain, a nuisance. She felt it gave people the wrong impression about her, and whenever anybody tried to befriend her, she was never sure if it was for her personality or her money. So she'd thought it best to remain anonymous at her old school, alone and secluded so nobody wanted to befriend her. In her head it had always made sense - she didn't get hurt since she didn't care enough about anyone. But in her heart she knew she could use at least one girlfriend, that certain someone to confide in when her Diary just didn't make the cut.

So when her father, a litigator, got moved across the globe to rainy old Forks, Washington, she thought it might work out for the best. Everyone was already rich (albeit snobby and conceited) so nobody would try to be nice for Bella's money, and so her luck at finding friends was hanging completely on her personality. Alice had lived in the small town of Forks for three years prior to Bella's move and from what Bella had heard, Alice was incredibly popular with too many friends to count. The pair had always gotten along rather well, and Bella felt comforted in the fact that she knew at least one person in her new school.

After collecting her luggage from the collection point, Bella traipsed through the throngs of people arriving at SeaTac to find her way to the exit where a car, sent by her father, was supposedly waiting. Sure enough, once she set foot into the drizzly weather, she spotted a sleek black car with a man in a uniform standing by the front door, holding a small whiteboard with 'Swan' written on it. Bella approached the man with a small smile.

"I'm Bella Swan," she said quietly, resisting the urge to yawn. It had been a long night after flying in from England.

The man put on a tight smile that looked a little forced and made to open the door for her. She jumped off the curb and put her hand on the handle.

"It's okay, I've got it." She smiled at him, wondering if he'd protest. Instead, he shrugged and went to climb into his door. Bella smiled in triumph at herself, even though she was always one to speak her mind and protest to anything people wouldn't do unless she was rich. She thought, however, she would need to be cutthroat in her new school, since the kids at the school would not take kindly to new people, least of all Isabella Swan, a practical nobody who was only rich because her father worked his ass off in college to become the top lawyer in the country.

Bella was pretty much an angel child, apart from her sharp tongue. She never went out to drink, she never partied, she never smoked, or did drugs, she always got straight A's, and she never once missed a curfew the few times she had gone out with a few people which was usually her best friend, Tyler. Tyler was also wealthy, only he was rich in his own right, following his dream of becoming an actor. He had done incredibly well for himself, what with him only being Bella's young age of seventeen. Bella always loved Tyler as a friend, although they had once tried to be more. When the constant stream of paparazzi got too much for her to handle, they decided to call things off, and the almost-infamous Isabella Swan went back to being plain, old Bella from Kensington, London.

The car pulled up outside Bella's new home about an hour after she left the airport. After extracting her bags from the boot, she thanked the driver graciously, even giving him a hefty tip, and dragged her luggage to the front door. For some reason, she felt like she should knock, even though it was her house, and it was only her father inside, maybe a housekeeper also. She sighed, and twisted the handle, which revealed a beautifully decorated hallway, complete with a white staircase that wound ever so slightly to the left with a long rouge carpet streaming down it. The floor was white tiled, and looked surprisingly un-tacky. Bella felt dirty and boring compared to this house's beauty. It looked classic and chic. Bella looked grubby and untamed. She glanced down at her favourite pair of Converse, taking in her black hoodie and black skinny jeans at the same time. She stuck out like a sore thumb in here.

As predicted, a stout woman, whose name Bella discovered to be Zaffrina, came tottering in with the classical maid's uniform on. She took one long look at Bella and began trying to usher her out the door she just came in. Bella was too shocked to say anything for the first few seconds, before what Zaffrina was doing sunk in.

"Oh! No, I live here! I'm Bella! I'm Charlie's daughter!"

Zaffrina ceased nudging Bella towards the door to take another look at her, this time scrutinizing her face.

"Yes. You have his eyes," she declared, like Bella had never been told that before. But, feeling like this was progress, she smiled in agreement and thanks, before picking her bags up again.

"Do you know which one is my room?" Bella asked.

Zaffrina nodded, lifting up the remaining two bags and stalking off up the stairs to Bella's new room. When they entered, Bella felt even more awkward. It was a clean cut room, with perfectly pressed sheets, plumped pillows, a four poster bed with a chaise in the corner. The walls were an off-white colour, with one wall being a dusty pink, and the cushions matched that. Bella swallowed hard.

"Thank you," she managed to croak out, and Zaffrina left to attend to whatever she needed to. Bella walked over to the bed and flopped down backwards onto it, sighing as she did so. She sat up once more, running a free hand through her hair with worry as to what tomorrow would be like. A new school. And she was sure that everyone would be talking about her. Because, unfortunately, that's what happened in this town. It revolved around sex, money and gossip, where the only thing you needed was your reputation. And if you lost that, you were completely and utterly fucked.

As Bella was wondering what she would wear tomorrow, a young girl burst into the room, who could only be a few years older than Bella. She had long brown hair and she wore too much make up - she looked like a total skank, if Bella was honest with herself.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, looking wildly around the room, out the door again, then returning to look Bella up and down. Her face curled into a grimace when she noticed Bella's wet converse against the pristine floor, but when the skank's eyes reached Bella's eyes, comprehension dawned upon her.

"Charlie! Charlie, Bella's here! Charlie, come quick!" She yelled, looking unbelievably giddy about the situation. Bella's face contorted with confusion as to how the skank knew her name. Had she met her before but just not remembered her? No, that seemed unlikely - there was no way Bella could forget the way her boobs just never moved. Bella was about to ask what was going on, but she was silenced when her father walked into the room. His eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter standing in the room.

"Bella! Dear, how are you?" He had acquired a half American accent already since being here. He had moved a few months ago whilst Bella finished her year off back home in England, living with Tyler for the time being.

"Fine, Dad," she told him, her eyes darting between him and the skank.

"Oh! This is Tanya, Bella. She's…well, she's going to be your new stepmother."

Bella's eyes widened. Well, her father had certainly learnt to be blunt in the few months he'd been away. Talking of a few months, there was no way he could have fallen so much in love with this woman he felt the need to marry her. It just didn't work like that. Especially after Bella's mum…

"What?" she asked dumbly, because she had heard him perfectly the first time.

"I know it's soon, Bella," Tanya answered for Charlie, "but we have fallen in love with each other, and we don't think we're going to be with anyone else, so we figured, what the hell. Right, babe?"

Eugh. Charlie was much too old to be called 'babe'. Without thinking, Bella muttered the words she would regret in five seconds time.

"More like fallen in love with his money…"

Their faces fell, before Tanya twisted into one of smugness.

"Bella--" Charlie started, but Tanya cut him off.

"No, it's fine, Charlie. She's bound to be apprehensive at first. I should know, I can remember being a teenage girl…"

_Of course you can, it was only last year_, Bella thought, bitterly.

Charlie sighed.

"You're right, Tan. But Bella, you better treat Tanya with respect in this household. Do you understand?"

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes," she sighed reluctantly.

They both nodded before leaving the room, but not before Charlie turned and told Bella how happy he was to see her again. Bella returned his smile, but once they'd gone it took everything in her not to burst out screaming.

So after unpacking, which was a tedious job, she picked up her phone and scrolled down to call Alice.

"Hello?" Her tiny, high-pitched voice hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, Alice? It's Bella."

"Bella! Hey! How are you? When did your flight get in? Wait, are you at home?"

Bella had to laugh at Alice's enthusiasm.

"I'm…surviving. My flight got in about an hour ago, so yes, I'm home. I was wondering if I could come round for a while? I need to talk to someone, and you're…here. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I live where I always have. See you in five," Alice said, before hanging up.

Bella walked back down the stairs, telling Zaffrina that she would be gone for a few hours and to pass on the message to her father if he asked. She stumbled her way across the small town to Alice's road that made her feel nostalgic. She had been here a few times to visit Alice and her Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, but she'd not been here for years.

Bella strolled up to Alice's door, knocking three short knocks. The door swung open and a small creature erupted from the door, flinging themselves at an unsuspecting Bella.

"Bella! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Alice squealed. Bella laughed and hugged her cousin back.

"I missed you too, Al."

"Come in! Come in!" Alice ushered her into the hall that resembled her own and they headed into her room, which was smaller than Bella's so it could accommodate Alice's gigantic wardrobe. Bella had always liked to call it 'The Circus of Horrors', but whatever floated Alice's boat.

After a few minutes of small talk, Alice cut the chase. "So…What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…First of all, will you please save me from the Tank of Sharks tomorrow at school?" Bella basically pleased.

Alice snickered.

"Well, that was a given. You're like my sister. And there has been a hell of a lot of hype involving you. Nobody seems to be able to dish anything up on you, but don't worry - I've kept my mouth shut. It's made them extremely excited…"

Bella groaned, because that was exactly what she had been fearing.

"I'm going to be a huge disappointment then, aren't I?"

Alice examined Bella carefully.

"Not if you let me help. Honestly, Bells, all you need is a few highlights, your eyebrows need doing and you need some kick ass clothes. All the ballet lessons you took as a kid have paid off because your ass is perfect!" Alice exclaimed, to which Bella blushed furiously.

"I kind of _want_ to be a disappointment, Al. I don't _want_ to be liked here, because - and this does not include you at all - the people here are all conceited snobs who need a reality check. They live in their own private worlds where everything is perfect and their problems can all be solved if they throw money at people. The real world doesn't work like that."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I can see your point. What else did you want to talk about?"

Bella grimaced and relapsed the story of Tanya to Alice. She gasped in all the right places, and by the end of it she looked utterly sympathetic for Bella.

"Don't worry, Bella, your dad isn't stupid. He wouldn't be marrying this woman unless he loved her."

"I'm sure he does love her, I'm just not sure she loves him back."

"Give it time. Maybe she'll start to grow on you." _I doubt that - and I think I'd prefer cancer,_ Bella thought, bitterness covering her inner mind's workings.

She nodded slowly, trying to make herself think solely on being nice to Tanya, because it would make her dad happy. And Tanya seemed to have made her father a lot more cheerful...maybe she should give the woman a chance.

"Okay…I can do that."

Alice smiled proudly.

"I know you can, Bells. Now, come on, you need to go back, sort yourself out for tomorrow, take a nice relaxing bath and have an early night. Okay?"

This was what Bella loved about Alice. She was always so comforting, concerned, and helpful. She would, Bella thought, make a great mother one day.

When Bella arrived home, she thought she should do something to make up for her rude behaviour this morning, not that she was sorry for her actions. She still disliked Tanya, but for now, she had no proof that she was, in fact, a gold-digging-whore. So, Bella did what any woman would do: she cooked.

An hour later, Bella called her father and Tanya down the stairs. They both reached the bottom step looking oddly at Bella, sniffing the air.

"Come on, I have a surprise," Bella said, trying to sound enthusiastic. She led them into the dining room Zaffrina had set out, that was now filled with so much food nobody would know what to try first. Both Charlie and Tanya gasped, ad Bella walked over to her table setting, sitting down as gracefully as possible, placing her napkin on her knee. Her father and The Sk-- _Tanya_ followed suit, before tucking into Bella's homemade food. The room was silent bar the odd, "Mmm.." or "Try the potatoes," but that satisfied Bella. She did not need the small talk.

When they could not eat any more, Charlie let out a low whistle.

"I must say, I think Alec outdid himself. That was superb, Zaffrina. Make sure you let him know."

Zaffrina smirked at him and glanced over to Bella who was fiddling with her jacket sleeved uncomfortably.

"Um…I cooked it, Dad."

Both his and Tanya eyes widened.

"All of it?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded mutely.

"Wow…" Tanya said quietly, to which Charlie nodded his head vigorously at.

"Well, Bella, you're full of surprises. I didn't know you could cook!"

"Yeah…I learnt with, um, Mum…in June, I think. It was just before you left when work sent you here. You were too busy to hear about what we were doing..."

Charlie's face twisted with guilt, but before he could say anything, Bella spoke again, because that wasn't what she meant.

"No, Dad, I didn't mean it like that sounded. I just meant I don't expect you to know everything about me. Especially the recent stuff. It's fine…"

Charlie nodded with a conserved smile on his lips. Bella stood up, telling Charlie, Tanya and Zaffrina goodnight. Both Charlie and Tanya thanked Bella for the meal and remained in the dining room to talk. Bella followed Alice's advice and had a relaxing bath, before snuggling into her plush bed, because she had a feeling that tomorrow would be hell.

* * *

_Who is rich? He who is content. Who is that? Nobody._

_**~Benjamin Franklin.**_

* * *

**Did anyone spot the True Blood quote? It made me laugh my socks off when she said it, so I stole it. Credit goes to the writers about the 'I'd prefer cancer' remark.**

**Review please. :)**


	2. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: Not mine - characters belong to SM.**

* * *

The next morning dawned wet and cold. Bella refused to believe this was an omen, so she continued to get ready for her first day of school. She decided upon a simple failsafe outfit of acid wash jeans with a white vest, combined with yellow brogues. Alice would approve. Bella was extremely nervous for her first day, but instead of her being the usual nervous, like most girls would be when starting a new school, she felt nervous incase she became just another stereotypical spoilt kid. She refused to be placed in that category. Mainly because she hated the fact that she had money. Admittedly, it did come in useful and she did spent it when needed, but she felt it caused more problems than solved them.

After forcing herself to eat breakfast, she made her way out the door and into the long limo her father had assigned her. Thankfully, she had a different driver each day, meaning she wouldn't have to befriend someone who was only being nice to her so he didn't lose his job. In truth, Bella knew they probably hated her: the poor little rich girl. Not that she could blame them…

The ride to school was short. Too short, in fact. As it pulled up to the pretentious school, where students were already milling around, Bella took one last deep breath, and opened the door, thanking the driver as she did so. She hauled her bad over her shoulder as the driver drove away, leaving her totally abandoned.

Maybe not...

Alice came tottering into view, looking Bella up and down as a huge smile spread across her face. She ran into Bella and hugged her before she'd even said hi.

"Bella! Oh my God, you look fantastic! I think I've rubbed off on you!"

Bella laughed nervously before thanking Alice.

"So…" Alice sighed, practically vibrating with excitement. "You ready to face everyone?"

Bella could not find the words, so she simply nodded, her eyes closed and biting her lip nervously.

"I'll start you off with some of my friends…" Alice told her, dragging Bella off into a corner of the campus. "Hey guys!" she called.

Bella looked to see three people stood around in a huddle, looking Bella up and down, calculating what she was worth. There was a tall blonde male who was very attractive, with piercing blue eyes and fantastic bone structure; there was a well-built male with curly brown hair, who Bella decided looked like he could snap Bella in half by accident; and there was another male in the group, who easily outshone the other two. His bronze hair and mysterious green eyes left you wanting to run your hands through the bronze and get lost in the green. He had devastating cheekbones, and a perfect body - not too muscular, not too skinny. He was, Bella thought, perfect.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett and Edward." She pointed them out respectively, each of them greeting her with a nod, still wondering who she was. The silence became a little uncomfortable.

Bella sighed. "So you haven't managed to dig anything up about me, then?" she asked bluntly. They looked a little taken aback, before Emmett smiled brilliantly.

"I like her," he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But no, we haven't," Jasper finished. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly," Bella muttered.

"Well you should, because we don't take kindly to newcomers, especially when we know nothing about them," Edward said, looking at Bella like she was dirt. She recoiled slightly from his venomous tone, but regained composure enough to put on the façade once more, and scoffed at him.

"Looks like I'm not in your group, then. Oh, and Jasper? To answer your question, my father is Charles Swan. That enough for you?" she said, before waving goodbye to Alice and walking off towards the reception.

Although she didn't see it, she left the four of them gob smacked by her statement, but only three of them surprised at her heritage. Because everyone knew Charles Swan, but more than that, they felt stupid and idiotic that they hadn't noticed the connection before.

Bella found the reception easily and she collected her schedule and a map to the school. The woman at reception gave her a quizzical look, but Bella did not ponder upon this. She had bigger things on her plate. Like the fact a skinny blonde was making a b-line straight for her, her followers, or as the blonde probably called them, 'friends', trailing behind her, looking like lost sheep.

"You're new," the blonde pointed out. Bella resisted the urge to mutter, '_no shit Sherlock'._

"I am," Bella said, just as bluntly.

"Elaborate," she continued, in a bored tone.

Bella remained silent as she gave the blonde the once over. She wore a pink pleated mini skirt with a plain white t-shirt and a cashmere pink cardigan. She paired the outfit with killer pink stilettos, to give her that edge.

"Hello?!" Blondie asked again, flipping her hair over her shoulder in true bimbo fashion.

Bella scoffed at her before walking off to her first class. If only she knew what she'd just done…

* * *

As the brown haired newbie walked off from Rosalie, Queen Bee of Forks' elite High School, she couldn't help but feel rejected and quite frankly pissed off.

"Girls!" She snapped at her loyal followers, before strutting off to English, where the guy she both loathed and loved was probably waiting for her: Edward.

He could be an ass, he could be rude, he could be so mean he'd make you want to cry; but he could make you laugh till you had tears rolling down your face and, well, he was totally gorgeous. God-like, actually, Rosalie thought. She'd always had a thing for him, but they were only friends. Edward wanted them to evolve into 'friends with benefits' but Rosalie had to have something above him - and that was not being under him. Rosalie did, however, want to date him. They were the most popular kids in school - it was natural for them to be a couple, right?

Rosalie walked into English with a million dollar smile on her face. She looked to see if Edward was there, and he was. She directed her smile at him, batting her lashes a few times before she sat down.

"Good holiday?" she asked, smiling still.

"Yeah, thanks. I went to Miami for a few weeks - it was awesome. Slept all day, partied all night. My perfect combination. Yourself?"

"St Tropez. Sun, Sea, Sand, and Sex - _my_ perfect combination," she giggled. Edward threw her a crooked smile before turning in his seat to look at her.

"Have you met the new girl yet?" he asked out of the blue. Rosalie ground her teeth together at the mention of the new girl.

"Briefly."

"She's Charles Swan's daughter. _The _Charles Swan. She must be swimming in cash. The family made the Forbes Top Ten list three years running. This year they're at number three, only behind Bill Gates and Richard Branson. She could buy us both and still have enough to make the list."

This wasn't good, Rosalie thought. A rich girl in a new school - people would flock to her. She would become more popular than her if it wasn't for her looks. Because, let's face it, she needed make-up, her eyebrows tweezing, loosing a stone or three, her hair done it a more stylish fashion and then she'd need to learn how to ooze confidence and sex appeal. Something told Rosalie she wouldn't be willing to do that, so she had nothing to worry about.

"I don't really care about her. She couldn't overrule me, so I've got nothing to worry about," Rosalie assured him.

"What do you mean? She could if she wanted to."

She scoffed. "No Edward. She couldn't."

"She could," he countered.

"You're saying she could be popular? Prom Queen and everything?" She sounded like she was asking if he thought pigs could sprout wings, fly off into a cloud and start dancing to the _Chicago _soundtrack.

"Any girl could become popular with the right advice."

"You seriously think that?"

"Clearly," he said, getting irritated at their procrastinating.

Rosalie laughed quietly, not wanting to get caught by the teacher.

"Well, Edward, I think you've gone delusional. Not anybody could be popular - least of all the Swan girl. She's overweight with no sense of confidence or appeal. She could not, I repeat _not_, become more popular than I."

Edward smirked at her. "Wanna bet?"

Rosalie matched his smirk with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Name the terms."

Edward gave her the beautiful crooked smile once again.

"I bet I can make Isabella Swan more popular than you, and Prom Queen at the end of the year. If I win, you have to fuck me…twice. At my time of choosing."

Rosalie's mouth dropped open, but when she thought about it, she knew she was right. She knew what it took to become this popular - and Isabella didn't have what it took.

So, she closed her mouth and smirked.

"And if I win, and she doesn't become Prom Queen, you have to be in a relationship with me for at least four months."

Now it was Edward's turn to open his mouth in shock. But he seemed to have the same resolve as Rosalie, so as she arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him, he grinned at her.

"Deal," he said.

"Deal," she repeated, before they shook hands.

If only they knew that dealing with the devil was just as bad as selling your soul.

* * *

Bella's first day of school was boring and monotonous. People stared, they whispered. But she expected them to do so, so she wasn't surprised or offended.

She had befriended Emmett and Jasper quickly, since they were with her in the majority of her classes. They had both told her that they wanted her to keep talking all day because they loved her accent, which was a perfect ice breaker. Bella thought Emmett was hilarious, and Jasper was cool and calm. They seemed to accept Bella wholly, along with her reluctance to be dragged into their world of money, status, and sex. Bella just wanted to get through her Senior year before heading to, hopefully, Dartmouth, with as little trouble as possible.

After her fifth lesson, French, she followed Emmett to lunch, after he'd had strict instructions from Alice to guide Bella there to meet her.

When they entered the Cafeteria, every pair of eyes landed on them so Emmett, being Emmett, threw an arm around her in an attempt to create more gossip, and pulled her close to him. She stumbled a little and was rigid for a few moments before sinking into Emmett and playing along. It took everything for the both of them not to burst out laughing. From the corner of her eye, Bella noticed the leggy blonde from earlier eyeing her up and down and smirking knowingly. Bella did not worry about this too much - Blondie was insignificant.

They made their way to the table where Alice was smiling at the two of them as they approached. Before letting her go, Emmett kissed Bella forehead in a chivalrous act, as well as making the entire school take a collective breath. Bella rolled her eyes, before letting out the laugh she'd been holding. She chuckled for at least two minutes until Blondie came over, which made Bella stop snickering, before getting up and walking over to the buffet of food.

Whilst deciding between chicken salad or a burger with chips, she became graced with none other than Edward's presence. She grimaced at his crooked smile, which she assumed usually wooed most girls, and picked up the burger before helping herself to some chips.

As if he couldn't help himself, Edward spoke up. "You should really eat something healthier, you know…"

Bella looked up at him in disbelief. Who the hell did he think he was? This morning he'd looked at her like she wasn't worth the time of day and now he was insulting her, even if it wasn't directly.

She decided to repeat her thoughts. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He looked slightly taken aback before composing himself.

"We met this morning. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He held out a hand to which Bella ignored.

"It was a rhetorical fucking question, 'Edward. Edward Cullen'. You have no right to question, or insinuate, anything about me when you don't even know me."

He grinned. "Well why don't we change that? Look, I was wondering if you wanted to--"

But the end of his sentence went unheard, since Bella walked off without even a glance behind her. Edward's shoulders deflated when he noticed that several people were staring at him.

"--embarrass the fuck out of me in front of everyone…" he muttered to himself before slouching off to join his sister, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, who was glaring at Bella, sizing her up, wondering how Edward could envision her popularity.

"So, Bella," Rosalie started, "we hear you're Charles Swan's daughter. How's that for you? I bet life's just…peachy?" She wrinkled her nose up and narrowed her eyes as she said this.

Bella looked up from the table.

"It's the same as it would be if he wasn't rich. He doesn't treat me any differently. And my life is just as shit as everyone else's is."

Everyone around the table went quiet at Bella's cutthroat reply, but Bella saw no need for the fake pleasantries between her and Rosalie - it was fairly obvious of their distaste for one another.

"_My_ life isn't sh--" Rosalie started, but Alice cut her off.

"Bella, there's a Halloween party in a few weeks to celebrate surviving our first month here, along with the holiday. Would you like to come?"

Bella blushed.

"Oh, no, Alice. I just want to get used to Forks for the time being..."

"Plus, she wouldn't have anything to wear, I'm sure," Rosalie added in, scrunching her nose up and looking at Bella with the same distain Edward had held for her earlier.

Bella took a calming breath whilst Jasper shot her a sympathetic look.

Alice sighed.

"Rosalie, we've been friends for years. Admittedly, on and off, but do you really not know me by now? I'd have dressed Bella if she'd have wanted to come. It's in a month's time, it'd have been more than enough time to find the perfect outfit. But if she doesn't want to come then that's her ch--"

"I'm in," Bella said simply after watching Rosalie send her dirty looks. To be fair, Bella was only attending to spite Rosalie; to see the look on her face when she said that - and it was worth it. Her big blue eyes widened before turning into a glare.

Alice squealed in her seat.

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun! Bella we have a whole month to get you looking perfect for this. We need your hair doing, a costume…"

Bella tuned Alice out, so she could think upon what she'd just done. She didn't want to go - she'd feel too out of place. There would be more Rosalie's of the town attending, plus Edward would be there, continually sending her looks telling her she didn't belong there. And Bella couldn't disagree. She liked it better at home, in Kensington, with her mother. And Tyler. She'd even prefer the conceited girls at her old school than the total bitches at this one. Alice was the only girl who seemed normal here, in her opinion.

Bella sighed as she remembered her promise to attend that party. Alice had told her she needed work doing to her to make her look better. It wasn't that Bella disagreed, it was just she hated attention. And if she let Alice play Barbie-Bella with her, she was sure to attract it, like bees to flowers. Knowing Alice, she would dress Bella in an attrocious outfit that probably followed the Mean Girl rule: Halloween is the one night a year that a girl can dress like a total slut, and no other girl can say anything about it. Bella felt sure Alice would not give her any veto power.

She was brought back to reality, including Alice's plans as to what to do to Bella, by the ringing of the bell. She jumped up, grabbed her bags and mumbled her goodbyes to her crowd of...acquaintances before walking off to her next lesson of Biology.

When she walked into the classroom, she chose the most secluded seat - right at the back. She got out one of her favourite books while she waited for the class to start.

"You're in my seat," a familiar voice came, just as Bella finished her chapter.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking up to find Edward Cullen smirking down at her. She grimaced and returned her attention to her book. The class was called to attention by the teacher explaining what was on the agenda today. Bella had already done the lesson so she went back to reading.

"Enjoying Bronte?" Edward whispered as he sat down next to her. Bella ignored him.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I came off as forward earlier. It's just…you're …interesting."

Bella put her book down and let out one quiet, humourless laugh.

"Interesting? Is that the best word you can come up with to describe the freak of the school? The one who hates her money? Is interesting? Why don't you just call me what I am, which is different. And therefore threatening, right?" She sighed in frustration. "Stop talking to me. I don't care for small talk. Especially with someone who looks at me the way you do."

She didn't once turn her attention back to Edward for the entire class, and Edward spent the whole time staring at her in utter confusion. Had he looked at her funnily? Was she threatening? He just didn't know what to make of her. All he knew was that he had to win this bet, else he'd never hear the end of it. He'd do whatever it took to make Bella Prom Queen. Because it wasn't in his nature to lose. He hadn't, however, anticipated how hard it may be - but he knew she'd crack eventually. They all did for Edward Cullen.

Oh, how wrong he was…

* * *

_Money is the sinew of love as well as war._

_~ Dr Thomas Fuller_

* * *

**AN - Bella is not overweight. As mentioned in the first chapter, she is a ballet dancer. Rosalie is just blind to her hidden beauty, plus Rosalie is one of the 'size 0 is normal and to be expected' people. **

**Review please! :)**


	3. Stalker

"You did what?!"

Emmett's boisterous voice made both Edward and Jasper flinch, as did the loud guffaw that followed after the few short seconds of utter silence. Jasper turned to look at his bronze-haired friend with a disapproving look in his eye.

"Edward, you can't be serious." Jasper's tone matched the look he gave Edward.

Edward took a step back in defence.

"Hey, I can do it! It's not going to be hard! I'm Edward Cullen. All a girl has to do to be popular around here is be seen with me. And I'm going to have Alice give her a makeover for the Halloween party. A pretty girl with money on my arm will make her Prom Queen instantly." He shrugged as if to prove his point.

Emmett shook his head as he smiled at his friend, who he thought was absurd.

"Dude, your ego is big enough to take mine on. When the fuck did this happen?"

Edward sneered at Emmett before walking over to his beloved Volvo, the students about to go home parting for him so he had easy passage. He heard two sets of footsteps following him - Emmett and Jasper - and they were now both snickering.

"Seriously, Edward - we like Bella a lot. She won't like being a bet if she finds out…" Jasper said, always the sensible one.

Edward scoffed without turning around.

"She won't find out. By the time I'm through with her she'll be the most popular girl in school, so even if she does find out she won't care. She'll thank me for it, even."

Emmett slapped him on the back in a masculine gesture whilst Jasper shook his head in condemnation.

"Whatever you say, Eduardo," Jasper opted to say instead of something more along the lines of '_yeah fucking right'_.

Emmett started to say something that Edward was sure would dampen his positive outlook on this whole situation, but he didn't hear it. He'd spotted Bella Swan existing the school building, and Edward needed to get into her good graces sooner rather than later. He jogged over to her, ignoring the obvious ogling he received from the other girls in the car park, and put on his infamous smile as he reached his target.

"Hey," he breathed as he came to a halt, slightly out of breath.

She quirked an eyebrow up at him before shaking her head with downcast eyes and walking off towards a long black car that was waiting for her, a man in a uniform standing adjacent to it. Edward frowned in confusion before catching up with her.

"What is it with you? Do you always take so well to someone being sociable to you?"

Bella's eyes widened at his comment and she came to an immediate stop.

"You are not being sociable. I don't know what you're being, but if I had to put a name on it, I'd go with condescending. Leave me alone," she added on, with a point of her finger, before picking up her quick pace. Never one to give up, Edward followed her, convinced this could be saved. It _had_ to be saved.

"I'm sorry if I sound condescending, I don't mean to. Look, I just want to talk."

Bella did not stop, nor did she slow down.

"Talk about what?" They were getting dangerously close to the awaiting car so Edward had to make this fast.

He ran a hand through his hair in a flustered gesture before letting out a gush of air.

"I don't know, Bella. Your life before here, your hobbies…Just conversation."

He was beginning to feel like this was a lost cause. They had reached the car and the uniformed man held the door open for Bella. She spun around on her heel to address Edward directly.

"My life before here was inconsequential, my hobbies include reading and I used to do ballet. Now," she said, her voice rising in volume and pitch, "I'm going. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Jasper, Emmett and Alice I said goodbye." And with that she got into the car, the chauffer slamming the door shut behind her. Edward turned around, heading towards his own car, running his hand down his face in a way that his friends had come to decipher as "Fuck!"

They smirked at him knowingly. Emmett grinned happily at him and opened his mouth to talk but Edward cut him off holding a hand up.

"If you say 'I told you so'... I swear to God, Emmett…"

Emmett did not call him out on his threat, but instead just laughed his ass off and slapped Edward on the back again.

"If you don't manage to do it, man, it won't be through lack of trying, I'll give you that," he said, before laughing again.

"Em, he's not trying hard _enough_. He needs to actually learn something about her in time for the Prom in June. Look, it's September now, Edward. You should make a timeline of sorts. Where you want your relationship with each other to be, when. For example, do you want her to be your date to the Halloween party?"

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair once more. He was oblivious to the multiple swoons emitted from several girls when he did so.

"No…No, she needs to be made over for then, though."

"Right," Jasper nodded. "Well, your best bet for that is Alice. She'll be making her over anyway…it's in her nature." He sounded appraising of her. Emmett and Edward did not know that Jasper had a bit of a thing for Alice. He liked the way she was always so happy, and that demeanour spread to others so whoever was around her felt cheerful and joyous. She affected people in a positive way - he liked that.

"I think her and I should be going _somewhere_ after the party. An item by Christmas. Then I have a few months to make her into Queen material." Edward nodded his head at his thinking.

"How are you gonna do that, bro?" Emmett asked, still grinning from Edward's rejection. He completely respected Bella for it.

"After the make over, she needs to learn how to become more confident. She needs to ooze sex appeal - that's the only way people would vote for her rather than Rosalie. Because, let's face it, Rosalie's hot, popular and… queen bee all round. Bella's going to have competition from her."

"You can say that again," Emmett muttered. As much as Emmett appreciated and respected Bella, he felt she did not stand a chance against Rosalie Hale. Okay, Bella had the whole 'English Rose' thing going on, but Rosalie had 'California Girl' written all over her: blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. And Emmett, along with the majority of the senior class, preferred blondes.

Edward ran a hand over his face once more before sighing.

"I'm going to her house. Jasper, ring Alice and ask her where it is. Make up some lie or some shit…"

Jasper looked at Edward in shock.

"Nu-uh. No way, Edward. You're not dragging me into your web of lies. Find out yourself, man." And with that, Jasper turned on his heel and stalked off to his Mercedes. He climbed in and peeled out of the lot.

Emmett sighed.

"He's got a point, Eddie. This is your bet - I'm with him. I'm staying out of it; no help from me. Good luck, dude."

And he walked away from Edward too, guffawing the whole way.

Edward sighed once more. He did not need them; he did not need anyone's help to win this bet. And he _would_ win.

* * *

Bella had just finished watching her favourite film, _Breakfast At Tiffany's_, when a loud rhythmic knock on the front door made her jump.

She heard Zaffrina's small heels clacking against the tiled floor as she went to answer it.

"Hey, is, er, Bella in?" A smooth, velvet voice asked.

She groaned as she hauled herself off the sofa and wandered over to the door, smiling in thanks at Zaffrina who was in awe at Edward's good looks. As she walked off back into the kitchen with Alec, Bella sighed and turned her annoyed and irritated gaze to the asshole stalker at her door.

"What do you want?" she whined petulantly, ready to beg him to leave her be, should worse come to worst.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you," he said charmingly, with a grin to match.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"How cliché of you." She sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes. "Edward, what do you want with me? You were rude as hell to me this morning, then at Lunch you seemed to take a sudden interest with me, after school you wanted to learn all about my boring history and now you're showing up, uninvited I might just add, at my house. Excuse me if this sounds rude but do you suffer from a multiple personality disorder?"

He looked rather amused when Bella opened her eyes. He shook his head, remaining mute.

"Bipolar?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Oh, I see…You're just deranged."

He laughed outright, throwing his head back, a magical glint in his eye.

"Is it so hard to believe I want to get to know you, Bella?"

Bella looked at him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Yes," she said simply; blunt.

Edward did not seem to know what to say to that, so he opted to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Are you going to invite me into the famous Charles Swan's house, then?"

_Cheeky bastard_, Bella thought.

She rolled her eyes before making a grand and fairly sarcastic gesture for him to enter. He put on a happy grin and strode into the house, oozing the confidence and sex appeal he always did. _Crazy, bipolar, sexy, asshole stalker._

He let out a low whistle as he looked around at the large house. It was, indeed, bigger than any house he'd ever been in…and that was saying something.

Bella slammed the door shut with unnecessary force and strode back into the living room to eject the DVD she had been watching and she shoved it back into it's box. She stood up from the floor and sat back down on the settee, ignoring Edward's obvious uncomfortable stance, and grabbed the remote. She flicked aimlessly through channels until she came to an episode of _Friends_ she had watched several times.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward sit down on the armchair next to her. She paid no heed to him and glued her eyes to the set.

Edward and Bella both remained silent as they watched the episode. Halfway through, Bella listed her feet up to her chest and hugged them tight to her, resting her head on her knees. Edward thought this strange: all his friends, and himself included, were always so careful when it came to furniture. None of them were so carefree when it came to sitting on the couch; it drew him to Bella and her history before moving here. But he figured that since he had a bet to win, he'd probably find out since they were supposed to be dating before Christmas. That's what dates were for, right? To get to know the other person?

When Joey starting lunging on the television, wearing every item of Chandler's clothing, Bella laughed softly, closing her eyes and throwing her head back slightly. Edward's breath hitched. She did not look like the girl who had blown him off with witty comments; she looked like a normal teenage girl. Normal was not a word Edward associated with anyone in Forks. They were all coveted. People wanted to be them, especially him and his friends. His group were elite, influential, the crème de la crème. Edward loved this fact.

"Who's your favourite character?" Edward asked. Although he did not watch much television, he still knew people from _Friends_ - who didn't?

Bella looked at him in shock that he would ask such an odd question. Why did he care who her favourite character was? She considered not answering and making another comment about his sudden interest in her, but she knew by now that it would get her nowhere.

"Phoebe. But maybe Joey. Or Chandler. Then again, I like Monica…and Rachel…and Ross…Oh hell, I don't know. I love them all."

He smiled at her: his best smile. The one that got most girls begging for him. It did not, however, seem to have any effect on Isabella Swan. She must, he thought, be from another planet. Or a lesbian - they all wanted Edward Cullen. _Didn't they?_ Her un-reaction unsettled him.

"I'll try another question then: what about each of them do you like?"

This question confused her even more than the last. _Something fishy is happening here_, Bella thought. Why would Edward Cullen give a shit?

"Er…Well, I like Phoebe because she's so…ditzy, and kind of a bit naïve, but at the same time she's so witty and just…hilarious. Joey is just…Joey. He says one line and the world loves him. Monica reminds me of me whenever I get a little competitive and she's really cunning - I like that. She's scrappy." Bella allowed herself one small laugh at the word her character loved so much. "Rachel and Ross are both fairly naïve too, Rachel more so, but they make a great couple. And Chandler…Sarcasm at it's finest," she concluded with a gentle smile threatening to spread across her face.

Edward listened intently to her talk about the characters like they were real people. He needed to know everything he could when it came to this girl. He'd already worked out that she was witty and impervious to his charms, and also that she was fairly carefree - she did not care if people didn't like her. Expected it, even. He admired that.

He nodded at her answer and she turned her attention back to the TV set.

"I need to go," he said suddenly. Bella looked at him and shrugged, before nodding.

"Sure. Bye." And then she looked back at the screen.

Edward stood there, mouth agape: she had just dismissed him without even a smile. She was going to be harder to crack than he originally thought. He still stuck to his objective though: no one could deny Edward Cullen.

* * *

That evening, Edward lay on his Queen sized bed doing his Physics homework. He was vaguely aware that someone had knocked on the front door but he didn't move a muscle: the butler would get it. It was when he heard footsteps running upstairs that his curiosity peaked. Who would be visiting him now? What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? Maybe it was Bella coming to her senses…

His expectations were not met when Alice burst through his door without knocking.

"Alice," he breathed, slightly peeved that it was not Bella walking through his door. "You couldn't have knocked. I might have been…busy…"

She put on a disgusted look and shook her head quickly whilst dramatically shivering.

"Nice, Edward. I just needed to talk to you."

Edward closed his book and looked expectantly at her. Edward thought Alice was very attractive. She had short-ish hair and piercing eyes; she was too short, though, and too petite. He liked some curviness in a girl.

"About what?" His tone was a little harsher than it should have been - he was still sore about it not being a certain brown eyed girl there instead.

"Bella."

One word grabbed his attention like someone throwing ice cold water on him. How had this girl become his primary objective in one day of her being there? Rosalie Hale - that's how. But it would be worth it…the Ice Queen would finally put out if he won this bet. And he would.

"What about Bella?" Edward tried to sound nonchalant but Alice was not fooled.

"You seem to be fascinated by her. Why?" Alice's tone was not particularly friendly either. Then again, when she had her cousin ringing her up questioning why Edward Cullen had been stalking her she was bound to react.

Edward shrugged, desperately searching for an answer that would appease Alice but not tip her off.

"She's interesting."

"Why is she? Because she's got money?" Alice retorted.

Edward scoffed.

"Alice, I've got money. It doesn't appeal to me at all in the opposite sex."

"Fine. I accept that," she said sternly. She then held a finger up at him. "Stop stalking her."

She turned to leave but what she said had not slipped Edward's notice.

"She talked to you about me?" Bella had reffered to Edward as a stalker - Alice did, too.

Alice mentally cursed herself. Damn her loud mouth.

"She mentioned you in brief passing. You're scaring her."

Edward smirked at this because he knew very well Bella wasn't scared; she may have been many things, but scared was not one of them.

"She's loving my undivided attention, Al," he said cockily, tilting his head.

Alice threw him a sickened glare along with a grimace.

"Edward," she said through clenched teeth, her anger soaring. "I swear, if you fuck with my cousin, I will personally castrate you. She's one of the best people you will ever meet in your fucking privileged life - _she's_ not always known the high life like you have. Not everyone has a happy beginning, middle and end, Edward. She's overcome too much for me to allow you to mess with her. She will not be another one of the skanks you entertain. Got it?" She'd gotten right up in his face as she threatened him.

Edward would never, _ever_, admit this aloud, but tiny Alice had just scared the living shit out of him. Probably because he fully believed that she would, indeed, castrate him should he hurt Bella.

He gulped loudly to which she smirked before fluttering her fingers and stalking off out the room. Alice Brandon was a deadly creature.

The now petrified Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of habit and dropped onto his bed, wondering how he could overcome the wrath of little Alice.

Bella was thoroughly confused by Edward Cullen. He clearly had underlying ulterior motives, but what they were baffled Bella to no end. Why else would a God like him be interested in shy little her? She wasn't anything special. She had dark brown hair that was not exciting in any way and it hung flat from a centre parting with no layers that just fell down to her waist. She had brown eyes that were lifeless and completely dull. Her complexion was pale, with dark pink lips and a gaunt face. Her cheekbones and her jaw line were pronounced. She wished she were more unique like Alice. Alice had a petite body with astonishing eyes. She envied her cousin.

* * *

Bella worried endlessly about the theories she had come up with as to why Edward was stalking her. That was how she had put it to Alice on the phone. She needed someone to vent to and the only person she could take her anger out on, besides Tyler, was Alice. As soon as Bella had heard her high-pitched voice she had begun ranting, starting with something along the lines of, "who the hell does Edward Cullen think he is?!" and it had gone downhill from there, gathering momentum. Alice had not spoken a word for at least fifteen minutes after her oblivious "hello" had answered the phone.

Alice comforted her, saying that Edward jumped from girl to girl so by tomorrow he would probably be onto another girl - she was a novelty that was sure to wear off soon. Bella was settled a little from Alice's explanation of Edward's behaviour and so she was able to sleep better that night. Still, she did dream of Edward's green eyes and the way he smiled when he found something truly amusing. _Damn him and his pearly whites._

* * *

_Money was never a big motivation for me, except as a way to keep score. The real excitement is playing the game.  
~**Donald Trump**_

* * *

**Updates will not be for a while. I am holidaying. :)**

**Please review?**


	4. Uncovered

Bella awoke the next morning with someone stroking her nose repeatedly. She flinched automatically, and swatted whatever creature was doing this to her: it was Alice, who was now giggling at Bella's behaviour.

"Alice?" Bella groaned out, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head! Your dad let me in, I'm here to take you to school!"

Bella sat up slowly, hand on head and face contorted with sleepiness.

"I have a driver, Al."

Alice sighed. "I know this, Bella. But I have a car, and after pestering my dad about it for at least three months, I need to get some use out of it. So I'm driving you to school and back."

Bella climbed out of bed and into her en suite, informing Alice she would be going in the shower.

"Hurry up!" was Alice's response.

After quickly washing her hair, Bella hopped out of the shower, towel-dried herself and her hair and ran out of the bathroom to find something to wear.

Alice had beaten her to it.

"I've laid everything out. Plus, I'm doing your hair today. And before the Halloween party that you are attending," Alice smiled happily at that part, "you need to let me put some highlights in it. I know it's superficial of me to want to make you your best, but it will give me peace of mind."

Bella wanted to argue. She wanted to yell 'no' at her cousin until her throat was raw and Alice got the message loud and clear - but it seemed her cousin would be happier if she just agreed. So she did.

Alice smiled gratefully at her - so gratefully it made Bella curious.

"What's the big deal about a makeover, Al?"

Her cousin's face remained impassive, but she saw a flicker of _something_.

"Nothing, really. I just feel like you'd feel more comfortable."

"With highlights?" Bella teased, begrudgingly pulling on the clothes laid on her bed. She didn't really like the outfit, but it wasn't all that bad: Alice had given her a pair of grey skinny jeans with a plain white tank-top and paired it with a navy jacket and black flats. Bella recognized them as ones her father had bought for her last Christmas: Louboutins. Bella could not pronounce it, and yet she was wearing them. She knew there were hundreds who would kill for these shoes, and yet Bella felt undeserving.

She thought, however, she may donate them to charity.

"Let me blow out your hair," Alice chirped, yanking Bella into the vanity area. Alice meticulously dried her cousin's hair, hoping it would take her mind off of Edward and his plans. She didn't understand him one bit - why couldn't he just date Rosalie and that would be it? She was Queen, he was King - they were meant to be, in Alice's opinion. Men were so complicated.

But she did fear for her cousin, because she knew Edward Cullen had a reputation - Bella was not one of his harem to use and dispose of as he saw fit. He had told her that money was no motivation for him - then what? Was it the legacy of Bella's heritage? Or was he just trying to prove something?

Now that did sound like Edward.

"Alice," Bella smiled happily once Alice had finished her hair, "are you ready to leave then?"

It appeared Alice had been on auto-pilot as she had fixed Bella's hair. Alice smiled, slightly awkwardly, and continued to think up plausible reasons as to why Edward was so fascinated with Bella.

Yes, Bella was headstrong, independent and beautiful…but she was beautiful in her own way - not Edward's way, which usually consisted of a large chest area.

Alice remained thinking of every possibility until they arrived at school.

"Alice!" someone snapped.

"Hm?" She responded, far away.

"You're not listening, are you?" Bella was growing impatient.

"Hm?" Alice was still in deep thought.

Bella huffed, shook her head and climbed out the car, slamming the door in the hopes of bringing Alice out of her dream like state. She didn't even flinch.

Bella stomped up to the school, angry at what she was wearing when she'd much rather be in normal jeans and a hoodie with some Converse, miffed at Alice's behaviour, and angry at the asshole she dreamt of last night.

And his beautiful green eyes.

But Bella would not focus on that. She simply would not.

"Hey, Bella!"

She knew the voice. She knew the eyes, once she spun around.

_How could you not focus on the eyes when they were looking at you_, she thought.

She sighed. "What now? Will you please stop stalking me?"

He grinned, but Bella could tell it wasn't just what she said. Almost like what she'd called him had made him remember something.

"I'm not stalking you. Besides, you must love the attention really." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella's mouth dropped open with an audible 'pop'.

"I do not love the attention!" She shrieked.

He smirked. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what it says, and it doesn't mean what you're implying it to."

He frowned. "I think I know Shakespeare."

It was her turn to smirk now. "Clearly not as well as you thought."

She began to walk off, but turned around so she was walking backwards.

"Google it. I'll expect my apology later."

And then she turned the corner and went out of Edward's sight.

He was still frowning - he knew he was right. So why the doubt?

He whipped out his phone, thankful to whoever invented wireless internet, and Googled the quote, along with 'Hamlet'.

_"Almost always misquoted as "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Queen Gertrude's line is drier than the misquotation. The actual quotation reads, 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' By "protest," Gertrude doesn't mean "object" or "deny"—these meanings postdate Hamlet. The principal meaning of "protest" in Shakespeare's day was "vow" or "declare solemnly," a meaning preserved in our use of "protestation." When we smugly declare that "the lady doth protest too much," we almost always mean that the lady objects so much as to lose credibility. Gertrude says that Player Queen affirms so much as to lose credibility."_

Edward could not help but smile as he read it: she was right.

* * *

Alice had been late for class she had been thinking so hard. She had narrowed it down to three ideas: that Edward really did like Bella and was just trying to catch her attention (it seemed unlikely, but Edward was her friend - she owed him some credibility, at least); that he was bored and, Bella being new, wanted to 'get in there' first before anybody else did (this seemed the likeliest - Edward was always an arrogant moron); or maybe he was in a kind of wager. This did not seem that likely, but she did not want to rule it out. Edward was a brat, but he wasn't necessarily mean. But then again, if Edward wanted something, he would do anything to get it. Maybe sleeping with Bella would lead to something he wanted.

But for now, Alice thought she would stick with the second option: Edward wanting to get there before anyone else.

She did not want to confront him just yet - she was waiting for him to play his next move, as she knew he would.

He always did like playing games.

* * *

Bella had an entertaining day. After putting Edward Cullen is his place by insulting his intelligence, she giggled throughout French listening to Emmet's awful rendition of 'Lady Marmalade', and when the teacher berated him, he told her that he was practicing his French. She posed no further argument.

Calculus also made her laugh, since Jasper kept on asking the teacher so many questions that they began to get off topic. It eventually ended up being a debate over how life began - Jasper won the argument, posing that couldn't possible be true, since there's no evidence for it. When the teacher began to argue back, he reminded him that everything in science, and maths, was theory.

The teacher ran out of things to say.

All in all, Bella was mostly enjoying her time in Forks, save two certain people: Blondie and Cullen.

They both aggravated her to no end: Blondie with her vindictive ways, and Cullen with his audacity and…persistence.

She still did not understand his interest.

When they walked into lunch, Emmett repeated his act of parading Bella around, much to her amusement and discomfort. She wasn't one to enjoy the limelight.

Rosalie, or Blondie, was absent today, which cheered Bella's mood up enormously. She chatted away at lunch like she was happy to be here in with the Forks' Elite. In reality, she would rather have been at home in England with her mother alive and well, and Tyler making her laugh at least forty times a day.

But, alas, those days were gone. Times had changed.

* * *

Alice was happy to see her cousin enjoying herself at lunch. She looked right at home laughing alongside Alice's friends - and now Bella's - but she noticed the way Edward was looking at her: calculative, like he was plotting something.

She didn't like it one bit.

After lunch ended and she watched Bella walk away happily to her next lesson, Alice trotted off to her own, Jasper beside her.

"What do you think of Bella?" Alice asked him.

At her name, he smiled. "She's cool. I like her. She's something new, something fresh, something different around here. It's nice to see someone with money be modest for a change."

She nodded in agreement, but she couldn't help but voice her worries - Jasper might know something.

"What's Edward up to?" She decided it was cryptic enough that if he had no idea he'd be confused and if he knew, Jasper would show some worry.

Like Alice had hoped for, Jasper's eyes widened and he froze completely. He recovered quickly, though, and tried to put on a face of indifference.

"What do you mean?" His voice was higher than usual.

Alice laughed. "Come on, Jasper, I'm not stupid. I know you know something. And if you're not going to tell me - fine. But just know that I _will_ find out."

And then she left.

* * *

Later that night, Alice sat in bed listening to her iPod and reading through old magazines, looking for inspiration. She wasn't really paying attention to the celebrity stories, until one caught her eye.

She gasped when she saw who it was on the picture, and bolted up when she read the headline.

There, on the page, was a picture of her cousin with _the_ Tyler Crowley. The headline read "Tyler's new girl!" and on the picture they were holding hands, Bella looking completely out of her depth, but comforted by Tyler's body trying to block her from the cameras.

Alice was shocked - how had she not noticed this before?

She did not know, but she did know she wanted the story and she wanted it now.

Bella was rudely awakened from her nap by a harsh banging on the door, followed by Zaffrina's shoes clacking on the tiles rapidly, muttering "I'm coming, I'm coming!" under her breath.

When Bella heard a panting Alice ask for her, she got up and walked to the door, smiling in thanks at Zaffrina, who gave Alice a fanny look before walking back into the kitchen.

"Alice," Bella smiled. "What are you doing here? It's late."

Alice did not respond, but rather stormed right in, grabbed Bella's hand and marched her up to her room. After slamming the door shut, Alice rounded on her, holding the magazine up in her cousin's face.

Bella gasped, and covered her mouth.

"How did you get that?! It's from ages ago!"

Alice threw the magazine onto the bed, and placed her hands on her hips.

"What I'd like to know is why I heard nothing of it!"

Bella groaned, covering her eyes and sitting on the bed.

"We're friends," she mumbled.

Alice scoffed. "You don't look like friends. You look like a couple."

"Well, at that time we were. We're friends now."

Alice sat beside her. "You're telling me you dated Tyler Crowley?"

Bella nodded as Alice squealed childishly.

"What's the big deal, Alice? He's just a person."

Alice laughed at her squealing. "He's not just a person, he's Tyler Crowley!"

"I know who he is, Al."

"I'm so jealous! He's gorgeous."

Bella nodded. "He's an even lovelier person."

Alice nodded right along with her. "I'm sure he is. Go on…"

Bella sighed and launched into the story.

"We met at a mutual friends party. I was coming back downstairs and I tripped and he caught me, but he spilled his drink down my dress. He was feeling so bad, he felt the need to clean me up, despite my protests. I mean after all, I'd have made more of a mess if I fell. So whilst he was cleaning me up, he kept grazing my chest and every time he did it he blushed and apologized. It got quite entertaining after a while. We got talking and he asked to see me again, and I said yes as a way of thanking him for cleaning me up. He got my phone number and he called me to make sure I got home okay, which was sweet. We went on a few more dates and…the rest is surely in there." Bella finished by pointing to the truth-revealing magazine.

Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"He sounds so romantic."

Bella had to laugh. "He can be, but he can also be so…normal. He'll burp and crack jokes and walk around like an idiot when he's in the mood, but when he's working he just gets so…serious and dedicated. He loves his job."

Alice bit her lip. "Can I meet him?"

"No!" Bella squawked rudely. She felt bad once she saw Alice's hurt expression. She sighed. "Maybe one day. But not just yet."

Alice agreed eventually, and whipped her phone out when Bella was explaining why she couldn't meet him just yet.

After a few moments, Bella realised Alice was not listening.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Just Tweeting. I can't believe this!"

"Tweeting?" Bella was confused.

"Yeah! You know Twitter?"

Bella had to think, but she could remember Tyler saying something about it. "Yes…"

"You write status' down and they're called Tweets."

"So you're writing a Tweet?"

"Yeah! I'm Tweeting."

Bella nodded, then froze. "About what?!"

"The big news! Everyone is going to flip! I mean--"

But the rest of Alice's sentence went unheard as Bella launched herself onto Alice trying to pry the phone from her hands.

"Alice you can't say anything!"

"Why?!" Alice shouted back, curling the phone underneath her and trying to find the send button.

"Because everyone will know!"

"That's the point!"

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

In the midst of their argument, Alice pressed send.

* * *

_Formal education will make you a living; self-education will make you a fortune._

**_~Jim Rohn_**

_

* * *

_

**So sorry it took so long. I have no excuse, except being incredibly, incredibly busy! Thank you to all those who are sticking with it - I appreciate it. And I also want to thank you for the reviews, and the fact that I did not get flamed. You're all far too kind ;)**


End file.
